Just A Dream
by bronwynlanesmith
Summary: Bronwyn cannot hide her feelings for Thorin from Bofur. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


With your head still hanging, you looked at the dwarf with the hat standing on the left behind Thorin. He noticed you and gave you a heartfelt smile, it almost seemed apologetic. After a long moment of silence, he turned back to you, "I will not keep you then, carry on." He said sounding annoyed. You and Elína raised your heads to look at him. "Thank you My Lord, and again we sincerely apologize, it will not happen again." Elína said bowing her head once more and you followed her lead. Thorin looked at her and then at you, "Of course it won't." he said under his breath. "Bofur! Accompany them to where they need to go, then you are to escort them home." Bofur looked at you both and smiled as Thorin and the other dwarf turned to leave. The sun was already rising, and the city was slowly coming to life once more. You and Elína stood there for a while trying to process everything that just happened. "The prince sure does have a temper!" Elína blurted out. Bofur chuckled, "Aye, that he does, but he means well. I've gotten used to him over the years." With that, you introduced yourselves, and the three of you made your way to the carpenter's house. You were done delivering the goods, gotten paid, and started to head back home to the mountain. Bofur talked to you about the scary dwarf, Dwalin, and more about Thorin's temper making you laugh along the way, but you were still wondering how they managed to be in the perfect place, at the perfect time. So you asked him. "Ahhh" said Bofur "Well we were just about to go down to the mines when we spotted you two lassies in the main stairway. When Thorin stopped in his tracks, Dwalin and I knew we were in for a show!" said Bofur as he grinned. "Would you look at that?" said Bofur impersonating Thorin, "You lassies didn't even realize you were being followed by us now did ya?" You and Elína looked at each other in disbelief. Bofur noticed and scratched his forehead "It was all Thorin's idea but if we hadn't followed ya, what would've happened?" He said raising his eyebrows. He had a point. "Mister Bofur's right, we were lucky you three were here…thank you." Elína said smiling to him and so did you. Bofur shook his head "No need to thank us, just be sure to not do it again or you'll really have to answer to Thorin and that is something neither of yous want to experience!" Just thinking of being alone with angry Thorin sent shivers down your spine. You shook your head and made sure to tell your mother what happened when you got home. Maybe she'll learn to not send you out at a dangerous time anymore! You finally reached the entrance to the mountain and scanned around for Thorin. "He's not here." said Bofur smiling. "W-what…who?" You stuttered. "Prince Thorin, the dwarf you're looking for lassie." He answered. "Ha! Why, would I be looking for him?" You scoffed. Bofur just smiled at your reply. "This is where we leave you Mister Bofur, thank you again." Elína said grabbing his hands. "No no no, I've got to walk you to your home and please call me Bofur, you're makin' me feel old." said Bofur shaking her hands. "We're already in the mountain, I'm certain that we're safe here." You chuckled. "The order from Thorin was to take ya lassies home. So lead the way!" replied Bofur. Elína and you obliged and let Bofur escort you home. Once home, you three were greeted by your mother with a very confused look on her face. Before she could speak, Elína introduced her to Bofur. You told her the whole story, including Thorin's temper. "You see! And that's why I will never again go out while it's dark!" You said throwing your hands up in the air and plopping down in the kitchen table. Bofur and Elína laughed at you, but your mom just looked at you, in silence. You noticed and walked over to her, "Mom I'm sorry, I'm not blaming you." You said putting your arm around her. She felt guilty. "Come on now, mom, it's not your fault, but now, we know when we can and can't be out." said Elína walking towards you both. Bofur stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "Ehem, Ma'am don't be so hard on yourself, your daughters are safe now, and I assure ya, Thorin has already forgotten about this whole ordeal." Your mom walked over to him and thanked him for the twentieth time. "Oh and Sir Bofur, please give my thanks to the Prince and Sir Dwalin." Bofur smiled at her and nodded, "Will do Ma'am. Well, I take my leave, hopefully we can see each other again soon, I enjoyed your company." "As did we." You and Elína said smiling and walked him to the door waving goodbye as he left. Elína and you were still grinning as you stepped back inside and locked the heavy, wooden door. You turned to see your mother standing by the kitchen table. "Mom?" you said as you walked towards her. No answer. "Mom…it's not your fault, please do not blame yourself. We're here, we're safe." You said searching for her eyes. She tightly hugged you and your sister, sobbing softly. Elína looked at you and after what seemed like a quiet eternity, she finally spoke, "What would've happened, if I had lost you both?" You hugged your mom tightly and began to think about how lucky you two were that Thorin was there to protect you. You felt like you owed him something and the anger you felt towards him faded away. You were still annoyed at the way he talked to you and your sister, but you were thankful overall. "It's alright mom, we'll never leave you." You reassured her. 


End file.
